The present invention relates generally to vehicle suspension system components and more particularly to a new component used in association with a leaf spring of the type typically included in vehicle suspension systems.
Leaf springs are components used in a variety of vehicle suspension systems. As an example, leaf springs are used on most heavy-duty truck suspensions as a component thereof. Leaf springs are used to support the load of the vehicle and typically connect at opposite ends of the conventional C-shaped frame rail extending longitudinally on one side of the vehicle. Typically, a similar spring is incorporated for connection with the C-shaped frame rail positioned on the opposite side of the vehicle. The leaf springs are connected to the rails through frame hangers at pivot points that control the articulation of the suspension.
Leaf springs ordinarily connect to the frame rails at their opposing ends by way of an end wrap, or eye, of the leaf spring that accepts a bushing adapted to permit such fastening. Traditionally, leaf spring bushings include a rubber core that is confined by an outer metal sleeve. Such bushings conventionally have three layers, including an inner metal sleeve. The bushings are typically installed or assembled into each eye located at opposite ends of the leaf spring to permit connection with the frame hangers.
Use of traditional bushings having an outer metal sleeve to connect the leaf springs to the frame hangers has at least two notable drawbacks. First, the cost associated with manufacture and assembly of the bushing increases when an outer metal sleeve is incorporated therein. Second, bushings having an outer metal sleeve typically do not fit as well within the eye of the leaf spring in that the generally perfectly round outer metal xe2x80x9crocksxe2x80x9d within the inconsistent inner diameter of the leaf spring eye wrap. In an extreme case, the rocking action of the bushing during leaf spring deflection resulting from suspension system articulation can cause the bushing to walk out of the leaf spring eye wrap, creating hazardous conditions.
These drawbacks associated with use of traditional bushings having an outer metal sleeve have led to the development of a sleeveless bushing. Sleeveless bushings eliminate the outer metal sleeve and thereby reduce the costs associated with the manufacture and assembly of the bushings. Further, sleeveless bushings provide for a consistent fit within the leaf spring eye wrap as they are permitted to flow within the wrap to achieve the desired confinement required for adequate fatigue resistance.
One foreseeable drawback of sleeveless bushings for use within leaf spring eye wraps is attributed to the construction of conventional leaf spring eye wraps. FIG. 1 illustrates an end of a leaf spring 20 of the type typically used in vehicle suspension systems. As shown, the end of the leaf spring includes an eye wrap 22 that is formed by encircling the end of the leaf spring back onto itself.
The eye wrap 22 is generally circular, but typically not perfectly circular, and includes an inner diameter and an outer diameter radially spaced from each other by the thickness of leaf spring 20 at its end. The inner diameter of leaf spring 20 can be defined as beginning at an inner diameter beginning line 24, extending along the top surface of leaf spring 20, and ending at an inner diameter end line 26 positioned on the top surface of the leaf spring and coincident with one boundary of leaf spring end 28. The inner diameter is defined entirely by the top surface of leaf spring 20. The outer diameter of leaf spring 20 can be defined as beginning at an outer diameter beginning line 30 positioned on the top surface of the leaf spring, extending across the thickness of leaf spring 20 and along the bottom surface of the leaf spring up to and including an outer diameter end line 32 positioned on the bottom surface of the leaf spring and coincident with a boundary of leaf spring end 28.
As shown, a gap 34, referred to as a scarf gap by those skilled in the art, is included in the construction of a conventional leaf spring used in suspension systems. Gap 34 is defined by the space between the end 28 of leaf spring 20 and that portion of the top surface of the leaf spring closely positioned in opposed relationship thereto. In particular, the gap 34 is bounded by inner diameter beginning point 24, inner diameter end line 26, outer diameter end line 32 and outer diameter beginning line 30.
Because the inner diameter of leaf spring 20 is not entirely continuous but rather includes gap 34, a sharp edge that presents a potential problem for the use of sleeveless bushings is formed at inner diameter end line 26. With traditional bushings, the outer metal sleeve protects the rubber inner or middle core from being torn during assembly and worn during suspension articulation. Accordingly, no additional barrier need be placed between the scarf gap and the bushing when a traditional bushing having an outer metal sleeve is installed or assembled in the leaf spring eye wrap.
With sleeveless bushings, however, the sharp edge can tear the unprotected rubber body of the bushing during installation within the leaf spring eye wrap and also wear down the bushing during suspension articulation.
FIG. 2 illustrates a sleeveless bushing 36 having an elastomeric body 38 and a bore 40 extending longitudinally through it. As shown, sleeveless bushing 36 includes opposing end flange portions 42, 44 for providing a proper fit within the eye wrap 22 of leaf spring 20 (FIG. 1) and for preventing walking out during leaf spring deflection. In the illustrated embodiment, sleeveless bushing 36 has a spool-like shape.
In the past, to prevent the wear caused by a scarf gap on a sleeveless bushing during suspension articulation, fiber-reinforced tape in combination with an electrical tape has been used to cover the scarf gap and thereby protect the bushing. Until the present invention, the only alternative has been to leave the bushing unprotected and sacrifice its field life.
FIG. 3 illustrates the former method. As shown, a tape combination 46, which includes fiber-reinforced tape in combination with electrical tape, covers the sharp edge created by the gap 34 (see FIG. 1) positioned at the end of the leaf spring eye wrap 22. Although this method is more desirable than leaving the elastomeric body 38 of a sleeveless bushing 36 (FIG. 2) unprotected, it has considerable drawbacks. Among others, using tape, such as tape combination 46, to cover the scarf gap is an inefficient method of manufacture. Preparing the scarf gap with tape is an arduous task. Also, the tape itself ordinarily wears as a result of suspension articulation, resulting in the sleeveless bushing being effectively left without protection from the scarf gap.
In light of the foregoing, it is desirable to design a suspension system component that will provide a barrier between the scarf gap formed by a leaf spring eye wrap and a sleeveless bushing assembled therein to provide a method of fastening the leaf spring to a conventional frame hanger.
It is also desirable to design a suspension system component that minimizes the risk of tearing sleeveless bushings when such bushings are assembled in the leaf spring eye wrap of a suspension system leaf spring.
It is still yet desirable to design a suspension system component that minimizes the risk of wearing sleeveless bushings assembled in the leaf spring eye wrap of a suspension system leaf spring during deflection of the leaf spring.
It is further desirable to design a suspension system component that enables use of a sleeveless bushing that replaces traditional bushings having an outer metal sleeve, thereby reducing the cost associated with the suspension system.
It is yet further desirable to design a suspension system component that provides for an effective method of manufacture and eliminates the arduous task of preparing the scarf gap of a leaf spring eye wrap with tape when a sleeveless bushing is used to connect the leaf spring to a frame hanger.
It is still yet desirable to provide a suspension system component that increases the field life of sleeveless bushings installed within the eye wrap of a suspension system leaf spring.
It is still further desirable to provide a suspension system component having a design that is robust enough to withstand assembly misuse and multiple re-bushes.
These and other objects of the preferred form of the invention will become apparent from the following description. It will be understood, however, that an apparatus could still appropriate the invention claimed herein without accomplishing each and every one of these objects, including those gleaned from the following description. The appended claims, not the objects, define the subject matter of this invention. Any and all objects are derived from the preferred form of the invention, not necessarily the invention in general.
The present invention relates to a suspension system component for use in association with a leaf spring eye wrap of a leaf spring. In its preferred form, among other things, the suspension system component includes a generally rigid planar base portion and a generally rigid scarf gap cover portion extending from the base portion in a direction generally normal to the base portion. The scarf gap cover portion includes first and second cover portion portions extending in different planes and adjoined at a seam. The component further includes a generally rigid first stop portion formed as a peg-like structure extending from the base portion in the same direction as the scarf gap cover portion. The component also includes a generally rigid second stop portion formed as a curved engagement surface extending from the base portion in that same direction.